


Twinkle

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>動心始於按下快門瞬間。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> ZQ生日賀文！有關攝影都是我亂掰的，有錯請指正。  
> 靈感來自這張照片背後的故事：某天有個攝影師去散步，無意間看到了這個畫面覺得非拍下來不可，即使他並不知道那個人是誰。後來他把這張照片放上了網路，有網友就問他說，你知道這張照片裡的人是Zachary Quinto嗎？  
> http://37.media.tumblr.com/c368e31770a4b49cb15e9c4f437e3356/tumblr_mos928W1t61sv6jaso1_500.jpg

 

 

 _“The most difficult thing for me is a portrait. You have to try and put your camera between the skin of a person and his shirt”_  
對我來說最難的是肖像攝影。你必須要將相機放在一個人的皮膚與他的衣服之間。

_——Henri Cartier-Bresson_

 

 

Chris從小就對攝影有著極大的興趣，長大之後也順理成了一個攝影師，在雜誌社當特約攝影師，平常也接案子。他畢生最大的夢想就是能在ICP(*1)開個人的攝影展，但夢想就是因為遙不可及才會稱之為夢想。實際上人物攝影一直是Chris的罩門，這樣可無法成為像布雷松一樣偉大的攝影師。

 

雜誌社的主編Karl，雖然人有點瘋癲，但在工作時對Chris特別要求嚴格，私底下卻又對Chris特別照顧，甚至Chris給他取了個綽號「Bones」他也不甚在意。Karl一直對Chris說他總是拍風景靜物是永遠進步不了的，於是規定要他假日都去中央公園練習拍路人。這就是他現在一個人在草坪中央傻站著東張西望的原因。Chris看向不遠處樹下正和她的寵物倉鼠玩的Joanna和她旁邊對他怒目而視的Karl，委屈地癟了癟嘴，Chris決定走遠一點到Bones看不到的地方好找下手的對象。

 

Chris心裡想著，風景多好拍啊，那些景色就一直在哪任憑你花上大把時間尋找最完美的呈現角度都不會長腳跑掉，但人像攝影那個最完美的瞬間轉瞬既逝，可不會等人抓好角度才緩緩按下快門。他就是掌握不到那抓住最佳按下快門瞬間的技巧，對此他很是煩惱，Bones一直說只要多拍就能漸漸抓到訣竅的，但他總忍不住在心裡吐槽，要是這麼簡單的話人人都是攝影大師了。

 

要不是背負著沈重壓力，Chris會很享受在如此風和日麗的假日下午在中央公園信步閒逛的，雖然離繁忙緊湊的曼哈頓這麼近，但這裡的氛圍卻是輕鬆愜意的。原本低著頭走路的Chris不經意地抬頭，看到前方的大石頭上坐著一個帶墨鏡的男人正在講電話。雖然現在還只是初春但今天的氣溫卻不低，Chris自己都只穿了件白短T，而那個男人卻穿著藍色長袖毛衣，所以吸引了Chris多看了他幾眼。

 

而這一看Chris發現他很難再轉移視線了，那個男人一隻手拿著手機，另一隻手一直在空中比劃，雖然墨鏡擋住了他大部分的表情，但他挑起的眉毛卻準確地表達著慍怒的情緒，Chris也不曉得為什麼自己會知道對方在生氣。過了一會，那個男人講完電話在收拾東西看起來是要走了，就在這瞬間Chris有股拿起相機的衝動，而他也照做了，正好就在那男人欲起身之際按下了快門。男人跳下石頭後，似乎是注意到了Chris的視線而看向他這邊，Chris連忙慌亂地轉頭假裝他在拍其他地方。過了幾分鐘Chris覺得應該沒問題了，轉身卻已不見那男人的蹤影。

 

＊＊＊

 

Zach從CMU(*3)一畢業，就和幾個朋友買了去NYC的單程機票，雖然在當時看起來是很冒險的舉動，不過如今他們幾個都小有成就，而他們一起開製片公司的夢想也正著手進行了。Zach自己在百老匯一直有穩定的演出機會，不過他一直有朝幕後發展的打算，所以閒暇時他也從事些劇本創作。

 

平常Zach休息時都會帶Noah來中央公園遛遛，不過他今天跟人約了見面，沒能帶Noah出門。沒想到等了30分鐘對方沒出現，生氣的Zach邊唸唸有詞地走向他平常坐的那個大石頭上，「早知道就應該帶Noah出來曬太陽而不是跟個完全不懂守時兩個字怎麼寫的男模見面。」Zach打給Matt(*4)抱怨這事，人是他介紹的總得負連帶責任吧！正說到一半，餘光掃到不遠處有個帶著相機的男人已經看了他一分鐘，已經超過合理的視線停留時間，所以Zach也開始不著痕跡地打量對方。Zach知道自己是有些小知名度的，在路上也遇過一些熱情的粉絲要求簽名合照，只要對方不是職業粉絲他樂意來者不拒的。但那人就只是傻站在那，舉止和反應不像平常他遇到的粉絲，而他的打扮一副不是學生就是剛出社會的樣子。因為他站的方位剛好背光，所以Zach看不清他的表情，只看到一頭亂翹的沙金色頭髮。

 

掛了電話，Zach決定今天剩下的時間都要用來陪Noah和Harold。但起身的時候他覺得好像看到那人舉起了相機，他跳下大石頭後瞇著眼看向那人，而對方似乎是怕他發現似的連忙轉過身，Zach忍不住心裡吐槽這種招數只騙得小孩子啊。不過說實在的，他並不覺得對方懷有惡意之類，所以也懶得跟他計較就逕自離開了

 

＊＊＊

 

上次在中央公園拍的照片被Bones嫌東嫌西的，就只有Joanna的照片倖免於難，不過Chris心想即使照片拍得再爛，只要主角是Joanna，那傻老爸絕對都是讚譽有加的。因為某個他自己也搞不明白的原因，那個藍毛衣男人的照片他並沒拿給Bones看，而是洗了一張出來夾在他的moleskine筆記本裡。

 

一次Chris整理好下期要用的照片交給Bones挑選，過了沒多久Bones在辦公室裡大喊要Chris進去。Chris一踏進Bones那井井有條到簡直像手術室一樣的辦公室，只見Bones手拿一張照片挑著眉，一副「這是怎麼回事」的表情看著Chris。Chris看清楚了是那張照片後一個箭步向前想搶回來，但Bones從容地縮回手讓Chris撲了個空。

 

「嗯哼，我原本只是想問你放了這張與主題毫無關係的照片是什麼意思，不過看你這反應肯定有鬼。」

 

「才…才沒有！那是從我筆記本裡不小心掉出來的，才不是我故意放的。」Chris支支吾吾地，讓Bones瞇起了眼。

 

「你知道你這反應叫做此地無銀三百兩吧？」Bones頓了下又繼續道：「這張拍得很好光影角度跟時間都抓得剛剛好，幹嘛之前不拿出來？還是你對這人有意思啊？去跟蹤偷拍人家？」

 

Chris氣急敗壞地反駁：「我才不是變態！我也不認識他，是那次去中央公園偶然看到，我就順手拍下了。」

 

「只是這樣啊？負責另一個專欄的攝影師這次交出的照片不太符合我要的感覺，剛好這張很適合，那我拿來用你一定不會介意囉？」Bones不懷好意地看著Chris窘迫的樣子想道：『傻孩子我是在幫你啊。』

 

Chris在心裡無力地哀號，Bones一但決定心意就不可能改變了。但心念一轉，他們這種冷門的小雜誌對方也絕無可能看到這張照片的，這麼一想他也就釋懷隨Bones去了。

 

＊＊＊

 

只是Chris這個不玩各種社群網站/軟體的舊時代青年，並不知道現在網路資訊發達的程度有多麼可怕。在刊出的第三天，就有粉絲看到了這張照片並在twitter @了Zach。Zach看著這張不是硬照也不是街拍的照片一開始還沒搞清楚狀況，旋即他想起了那天中央公園裡盯著他的怪人，這照片一定是他拍的。

 

Zach依twitter上粉絲留的資訊去找了那本雜誌來看，照片的旁邊有著攝影師小小的照片和名字。Zach莞爾一笑，至少現在他知道了Chris的眼睛是藍色的。

 

而Bones的雜誌默默地多了一名訂戶。

 

＊＊＊

 

那張照片依舊夾在moleskine本子裡，Chris不禁想：說實在的要說對影中人沒好感是騙人的，不然自己也不會一直把照片隨身攜帶了。但不是有人說畫家容易愛上他筆下描繪的對象，那麼攝影師容易愛上透過觀景窗看到的對象，這也是人之常情吧？！況且他根本沒想著要去找出對方，所以這連暗戀都稱不上吧？！Chris覺得這個結論非常符合邏輯，所以他也沒去深思為什麼他要拼命找個能說服自己的說法出來。

 

＊＊＊

 

今天是Patrick(*5)一生中最重要的日子，他找了跟他一樣喜歡拍照的老朋友還正湊巧是個職業攝影師的Chris來擔任婚禮攝影，不過Patrick看著不遠處不是滿場蹦蹦跳跳跟來賓打招呼，就是搶在賓客之前就自己先開動的Chris，無奈地扶額嘆氣，要是沒拍到完美的照片Troian(*6)會殺了他的。

 

Patrick看到Zach到了，連忙前去跟他打招呼，卻看到好友的視線並不是看著自己而是落在那位終於肯乖乖拍照的Chris身上。

 

「啊，Zach你來了真好，原本我還擔心你來不了呢！」Patrick開心地兩手拍了拍Zach的手臂。

 

「我對自己說絕對不能錯過Patrick的婚禮，即使費了很多功夫但最後總算是成功把預演給延期了，因為這不是我一個人的事，所以事前一直無法給你確定的答覆。」Patrick覺得雖然Zach正看著自己講話，但他絕大部分的注意力並沒有移回來。

 

「我看你好像一直盯著Chris，你們認識？」最後Patrick還是按耐不住好奇心而問了，「什麼？不，當然沒有！」Patrick看Zach的反應突然不若平日的鎮定，覺得事情有趣了起來。

 

Patrick突然大喊：「Chris！」見Chris聞聲轉頭，Patrick對他招了招手，而Chris立刻放下了手上已經掃空一半的餐盤快步走過來。「Patrick，什麼……」原本腳步很是輕快的Chris在看到背對他的人的臉後後瞬間噤了聲。

 

「Chris你認識Zach？」Patrick看著Chris整個人瞬間僵住，興味盎然地問。「呃…不…我不知道他叫什麼…」

 

Patrick一直在Chris和Zach之間看來看去，而他們兩人的表情也很精彩，驚訝中又帶點高興。Patrick不禁覺得果然婚禮上會發生好事的對吧。

 

「好啦，那這下你們認識了。Zach，這是Chris；Chris，這是Zach。」Patrick在他倆中間擺了擺手完成介紹的儀式，兩人笑著看著對方握了握手。

 

「你好，我是Chris Pine，很高興認識你。」

 

「你好，我是Zachary Quinto，很高興認識你。」

 

 

-FIN-

 

註1：紐約國際攝影中心  
註2：其實Karl兩個小孩都是兒子，不過這邊想寫小女孩，所以用了bones女兒的名字  
註3：CMU，卡內基梅隆大學  
註4：Matt Bomer，ZQ學弟，都是CMU畢業  
註5：Patrick J. Adams，派派和ZQ的共同友人。關於派派和ZQ是如何認識的其中一種說法就是Patrick介紹兩人認識的。  
註6：Troian Bellisario，Patrick J. Adams的未婚妻

 

 


End file.
